


Cendres

by Garance



Series: DCEUshot [24]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetic ?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quelques réflexions de la part d'un homme en deuil.





	Cendres

Cendres

 

Clark Kent s'était éteint...

La lumière du monde s'était éteinte... 

Le feu avait été soufflé...

Bruce Wayne s'était perdu... 

Il avait retrouvé son chemin au prix de l'espoir... 

Il devait maintenant traiter avec les cendres du monde,

Contre une attaque arrivant. 

Sans protection, ils étaient tous fichus.

À cause de l'erreur de Bruce. 

 

Chaque soir, quand Bruce voyait le soleil se coucher, 

Il voyait le monde mourir à petit feu. 

Il savait que c'était de sa faute. 

Parce qu'il avait été stupide. 

Sa rancœur l'avait amené à détester, combattre, tuer,

Un alien plus humain que lui qui pouvait sauver le monde. 

 

Clark Kent avait un travail, une fiancée aimante, une mère protectrice, des amis. Une famille.

Tout ce que Bruce n'aurait jamais. 

Ses poings tremblaient maintenant, ils avaient frappés l'homme d'acier avec haine, alors qu'ils auraient dû le frapper lui.

Il n'avait pas écouté, n'avait pas regardé au bon endroit. 

Il avait été manipulé comme un débutant par Lex Luthor Jr. 

Mais c'était sa faute entière si Superman était mort. 

 

Diana avait accepté de l'aider. Elle avait sûrement eu pitié et honte de lui.

Encore une fois, par sa faute, quelqu'un se mettait en danger 

Le feu s'était éteint. 

La flamme avait disparue. 

Des cendres s'étaient formées. 

 

Bruce devait maintenant traiter avec les conséquences de ses actes pour essayer de sauver le monde de sa propre erreur.

 

Fin


End file.
